ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Swole Cowra
Swole Cowra is a Swolju hailing form Ya��ool's Dimension. Appearance Cowra but swole. Oh and also a lot like a Kaiju Jjordnan made. Credit to him for the original image. History Disclaimer: Not that kid friendly, or formal really. This whole thing is written in gangsta talk so yeah. Yeah man so one day Cowra was walkin' down the hood when Ya��ool walked up and was all like "yo man I need ya go to Earth k man. I need ya ta attack Japan they b makin' all these Thot Kaiju man, and it's really hurtin' mah image, you know what I"m sayin?" And Cowra was all like "Yeah man don't worry, I gotcha." K man so yeah then Cowra went to Earth and startin tearin' shit up. He was huntin down those Thot Kaiju till Swagman Ace showed up. Ya see man, Swagman Ace was a pimp, and he didn't like no Choju messin' with his girls. Right, so they got into this crazy fight man like there were lasers and stuff flying everywhere. But Swagman Ace wouldn't back down, and he kicked Cowra's sorry behind all the way down the south side. Cowra was pissed man. He was gonna get that boi back for what he did. So Cowra started hittin' the gym. He was gonna be ready the next time he got all up in Swagman Ace's crib. Yeah so Cowra was workin' out, liftin weights and all dat, till a guy named Ben Swolo showed up and said he could show him da powa of the Swole. Cowra was already pretty jacked, but he wasn't turnin down that shit. So after that, Cowra became the very first Swolju. Ya��ool sent him out to Earth again where he got all up in Swagman Ace's crib again. It was epic man. They had this awesome battle and it looked like neither of em was gettin outta there. But Swagman Ace was a sneaky mofo, so he offad Cowra one of his girls and a peice of his cocaine business if he lay off. Cowra sure as hell wasn't turnin down that. Ya��ool was kinda pissed but the persuasive powas of some dank kush made him calm down about it. Afta that Cowra had a pretty good life, till the girl Swagman Ace gave him turned out to be a Thot and he had to turn over to the Thot Patrol, cuz man, he wasn't goin to jail for her, that's fo sure. Abilities * Swoleness: He is swole * The Power of the Swole: Da Powa * Stronkness: He is de stronk. * Purple ��eams: His old beams but ��etter. * A ��ad Trip: His hallucination ability. * Dimensional Cruisin' Trivia * Credit to Jj for inspiring me to make this thing. * There is now a version of this page on Gizoogle which is even ��etter. Warning: It is even less kid friendly than this page. If that does not bother you, here is the link to Swole Cowra: Gizoogle Edition. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Swolju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Do not take these seriously Category:Parody Kaiju